Grenade Launcher CS-SpamThemBaby
197.png 196.png|Firing the Grenade Launcher CS-SpamThemBaby. The Grenade Launcher CS-SpamThemBaby is a medium-sized weapon that shoots small explosive devices similar to grenades, only weaker and different in appearance. It is only found in Plazma Burst 2. The Grenade Launcher is one of the few weapons affected by gravity. This weapon fires small grenade projectiles a short distance that can fall down certain blocks, and hit hard to reach targets, if aimed at a precise angle. These grenades will explode at a set time or in coming into contact with an enemy. This weapon is best used shooting down at an enemy from a higher level. The weapon has a broad barrel with a white bottom and a red strip on the top. It features an ark-like wire on the back on the gun, and blinks a red light indicating that it is reloading the next grenade. It fires considerably fast, and when upgraded to level 3, it fires 2 grenades at once; however, this only applies in Singleplayer. It can be seen being used in Level 6 by a few Civil Security Heavies, Level 16 by Usurpation Soldiers and in Level 26 by Civil Security Lites also carrying Rocket Launcher CS-LitBros. All of these instances make use of the gun's ability to hit targets on lower ground using the effect of gravity on the projectiles. This is the only weapon that cannot be picked up in the campaign by any of the Protagonists without usage of cheats. It also has a counter-part that Drones use in Level 4 and 13. Its appearance is the same, except the color is slightly darker and the handle and trigger are missing. In Multiplayer, this gun fires much slower than in the Campaign and single-player maps. In Multiplayer the Grenade Launcher is semi-automatic, while in single-player this weapon has an impressive fire rate, especially when upgraded to level 3. There is a glitch, where if someone runs against a wall, and points the Grenade Launcher at the wall and fires it, the grenade goes through the wall and explodes. It can only happen if the wall is not overlapped, or if the wall is thin. Obtaining the weapon in Single Player Normally, this weapon cannot be obtained by normal means in Single Player. However, after you've beaten the campaign and unlocked the ability to cheat, it's possible to combine cheats to make the game get confused and make the weapon available to acquire. First, obviously, you must beat the campaign on any difficulty. Secondly, with root compatibility enabled, go to Level 38. The reason it has to be Level 38 is because it is a co-op level, where a Level 3 Grenade Launcher is present. Turn on the "god" cheat (by typing either "god" or "god 1") for BOTH Proxy and the Marine. It is important that BOTH CHARACTERS survive the level!! If the Marine dies, your inventory will be glitched beyond fixing!! Afterwards, switch to Proxy (by pressing TAB) and remove your 6-slot weapon. (If you stay as the Marine, the trick WILL NOT work! You can get this weapon for the Marine, no worries!) Enable the Deathmatch cheat by typing "dm". Now proceed through the level as normal. You may notice that all the weapons the enemies carry are no longer "Unknown technology". This is how you know the trick has worked. Now, proceed until you get to the end, with the Major Usurpation Soldier inside of the Hound Walker-CS. This soldier has a fully upgraded Grenade Launcher. Destroy the walker and eliminate the soldier. Afterwards, you can pick up the Grenade Launcher for yourself! If you want to give this weapon to the Marine, simply start up another level with the Marine and Proxy cooperating. Have her drop the weapon and have the Marine pick it up. And presto! You now have a gun you're not supposed to have. The downside to this is that this makes the coop levels nigh-unbeatable, since you no longer have a defibrillator to revive your allies with. But hey, that's only about six levels in the entire campaign! The rest is all fair game. Trivia * Despite the fact that the grenades are big, it can glitch through some walls. * As of version 1.32, grenades can no longer be affected by the Kinetic Module. * Before version 1.20, Grenade Launcher was a slot 6 weapon in all modes, but after this update, the Grenade Launcher was relocated to slot 5 in multiplayer. In the Campaign, the weapon is still a slot 6 weapon. * If you use the weapon in Singleplayer, Time Warp will still slow the weapon's projectiles down as if it was being used by an enemy, most likely because it was never meant to be used by the player. * The third upgrade level actually reduces the power of the weapon to the same as the first upgrade level, decreasing from 2.4 base power to 1.6 base power. This is mostly due to it firing two grenades at once; if it fired two grenades of the same power as level 2, the damage would be incredibly broken, dealing 400+ damage. Category:Weapons Category:Plazma Burst 2 Category:Slot 5 Category:Civil Security weapons Category:Heavy Weapons Category:Slot 6 Category:Grenades Category:Explosives